Spectre (Waffe)
Die Spectre ist eine Maschinenpistole aus Call of Duty: Black Ops. Sie hat wenig Rückstoß und eine hohe thumb|Die SpectreFeuerrate. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampagne Die Spectre kann man in einem der Waffenverstecke in der Mission Zahlen finden. In der Intro-Szene sieht man auch ein Bild der Spectre, zusammen mit einem von der Kiparis. Multiplayer Die Spectre wird mit Level 41 freigeschaltet und ist damit die vorletzte Maschinenpistole. Durch den geringen Rückstoß und das offene Visier kann man die Spectre auf engem Raum, aber auch auf weiteren Distanzen gut benutzen. Auch beim Feuern aus der Hüfte ist die Waffe gut, weiterhin besitzt sie ein großes Magazin (30 Schuss oder 45 mit der Magazinerweiterung, genau wie die MP5K und die AK-74u) und eine stabile Feuerrate. Dank dem geringen Rückstoß ist sie eigentlich besser als die anderen Maschinenpistolen, die 20-30 Schaden machen, weil diese meistens ein kleineres Magazin oder höheren Rückstoß besitzen. Mit einem Schalldämpfer kann man auch super schleichen. Mit dem Aufsatz Schnellfeuer teilt man mehr Schaden aus, während sich der Rückstoß nicht besonders verstärkt. Doch mit diesem Aufsatz sollte man am besten Plünderer benutzen. Der Rückstoß der Spectre kickt nach oben rechts, ist also leicht ausgleichbar. Wenn man Kriegsherr benutzt, ist die beste Kombination Schnellfeuer und ein Griff, weil man dann maximalen Schaden mit minimalem Rückstoß besitzt. Dadurch kann man die Spectre wie ein Sturmgewehr behandeln, aber mit genauerem Hüftfeuer und schnelleren Bewegungen. Trotzdem sollte man Feuergefechte gegen andere Sturmgewehre auf weitere Etfernungen vermeiden, weil die Spectre dort meistens den Kürzeren zieht. Wie immer ist Plünderer ein nützliches Extra, wenn man Schnellfeuer verwendet, aber auch Leichtgewicht für das Bewegen rentiert sich. Wegen der geringen Feuerkraft durch Objekte kann man mal Gestählt probieren. Da schon ein Griff an der Waffe sitzt, bekommt man einen zusätzlichen Griff, wenn man diesen Aufsatz benutzt. Das verringert den Rückstoß, wie ein normaler Griff es auch tun würde, aber der zusätzliche Griff auf der Spectre wird am Ende des Visiers angebracht, was die schon schwierigen Kimme und Korn noch unübersichtlicher macht. Die Maschinenpistole, die der Spectre am ähnlichsten ist, ist wohl die MPL. Die MPL hat einige Vorteile, nennenswert sind zum Beispiel das größere Magazin und die schnelleren Nachladezeiten. Der wohl allergrößte Vorteil ist, dass man an die MPL Doppelmagazine anbringen kann. Dadurch startet man mit 160 Schuss und kann auf Plünderer verzichten, wodurch der Spieler sich ein anderes Extra 1 seiner Wahl aussuchen kann. Die MPL wird im Multiplayer generell öfter gesehen als die Spectre, weil sie früher freigeschaltet wird. Die Vorteile der Spectre sind ein eindeutig geringerer Rückstoß und ein offeneres Visier. Überlebenskampf Diese Waffe erscheint in Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon und allen Karten, die aus Call of Duty: World at War übernommen wurden. Es ist die einzige Mascinenpistole, die an der mysteriösen Kiste gezogen werden kann. Sie macht bei Zombies nicht so viel Schaden, außer man zielt auf den Kopf, und die Munition ist eher spärlich. Um Punkte zu machen ist die Spectre aber in späteren Runden besonders gut, weil es mehrere Magazine benötigt, um nur wenige Zombies zu erledigen. Da die Waffe fast keinen Rückstoß besitzt, ist es nicht das größte Problem, auf die Köpfe zu schießen. Wenn man die Spectre puncht, ist der neue Name "Phantom", dann besitzt sie ein Reflexvisier mit einem zufälligen Fadenkreuz, höheren Schaden, ein größeres Magazin und mehr Restmunition. Die verbesserte Version ist immer noch schwach und wird meistens nicht gerne gepuncht, aber der geringe Rückstoß und die hohe Feuerrate bleibt. Die Spectre ist eine gute Seitenwaffe für schwerere Maschinengewehre, aber die Munition ist trotzdem schnell leer. Infos *Wie bei den anderen Maschinenpistolen hat Schnellfeuer auf der Wii keinen Effekt. *Das ist die einzige Maschinenpistole, die man an der mysteriösen Kiste erhalten kann. Die anderen (MP5K, AK-74u, PM-63, MP40 und MPL) kann man alle an der Wand kaufen. *Auf der Seite der Waffe steht neben der Seriennummer der Satz "SPECTRE made in Italy PATENTED". *Die Seriennummer ist JAB-0040233. *Der Name der gepunchten Version ist eine Anspielung auf den Film James Bond: Golden Eye. Kategorie:Maschinenpistolen Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Zombie Mode Waffen